Rise of the Fire
by XxKeyOfHeartxX
Summary: My name is Ruby Hono, and I'm about to tell you the story of how my life changed forever...one day at a time.
1. The beginning

_My name is Ruby Hono, and I'm about to tell you the story of how my life changed forever…_

…_one day at a time._


	2. Day 1

Day 1

My heavy lids lifted to give way for my blurry eyes. The darkness of my room swallowed me whole until I adjusted to the darkness; making out the vague shapes of the many objects in my room. Finding my strength, I pulled my torso and sat up slouching in my bed. However, my movements allowed a lightning strike of crisp cold air to rise up my naked back; I released a sharp gasp.

My head turned to the right, and I noticed that my bedroom window was wide open. My thin crimson red curtains were swaying gently in the frozen air that invaded my room.

With a low groan I securely wrapped my comforter around my slim body and twisted my body, allowing my feet to touch the floor before I applied pressure to them and stood with a slouch. I dragged my feet with each step before I stood in front of the window, staring out to the frozen lake just outside of my yard.

The street lamps that surrounded to icy waters were dim, and I could barely make out the shapes of nature's shrubs and trees. I had assumed that after I'd fallen asleep, my mother had come into my room and opened my window for some reason.

With that thought circling around in my brain I pulled my arm out of my duvet and reached out for my window handle, but as I did it felt as though my arm was instantly frozen with the tingles of snowflakes falling gracefully onto my hot skin. They melted almost instantly.

My fingers clasped around the small handle, and feeling the ice on its surface was enough to make my hairs stand on end. I pulled the window toward me as fast as I could and clicked it securely into place.

Starting for my bed, I pulled my arm back inside my duvet and threw myself back onto my bed, making myself comfortable before I felt my mind slipping away.


	3. Day 2

Day 2

I woke with a jolt, and with a tingling feeling caressing my forehead in an unfamiliar way; foreign like…it unsettled me.

My heart was racing, and to make it worse I heard the sound of footsteps echoing in my ears.

It was coming from my window.

My eyes travelled sharply to meet my curtains, and through the thin material I saw a figure; but almost as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared. I was petrified, to say the least.

"Mum!" I cried, curling myself up into a ball protected by my duvet. My eyes didn't dare leave the window.

"Mum!" My voice screeched through the cold room like nails on a chalkboard; and just as I screamed the second time, the door to my room burst open, revealing my mother on the other side of the door. I broke contact with the window to glance at her, seeing the panicked look on her face as she scanned my room.

Her eyes soon landed on my frail body cornered up in my bed, and she didn't dare waste a second before she made her way to my bedside and knelt down, confident that my room was empty.

She smiled reassuringly at me and reached up to tuck the flaming red locks of hair that covered my one eye behind my ear. I stared at her warm face, meeting her gaze, and it soon brought me to peace.

She let out a small huff of a laugh before she stood to her feet, turning to face my open window before she reached out with her slender arms and pulled it back into the frame, locking it into place before she came back to my bed.

I released my grip on my duvet - to which I had only realised that I was gripping the material so tight I had pulled a few muscles in some of my fingers, leaving them in a painful ache that I couldn't care less about. I flexed my fingers as my mother sat down beside me with a wide grin as she reached forward and gently pulled at my duvet.

"It was just a nightmare." She told me softly.

I didn't believe her. But I didn't say that; instead, I laid back in my bed and allowed her to place to duvet over my body, ignoring the soft flesh of my body as she tucked me into my bed.

I didn't sleep that night.


	4. Day 16

Day 16

Two weeks had passed by since I saw that figure in my window, and every night since I have slept with one eye open. Some nights I would even sleep in my mother's bed just so that I would feel safe. The air was especially cold today, and I had the feeling that something strange was going to happen. So, earlier that day I had drunk enough caffeine to keep me awake all night.

Before I went to bed I made sure that my window was firmly locked, and my curtains were closed. There was no way anything or anybody could get through that window without me noticing.

Off in the distance, the echoing of church bells rang through my ears, telling me that it had just reached midnight. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the figure to enter my room, but I was only in mid-breath when my window flew open, startling me.

I felt my muscles tighten painfully, almost to the point where I couldn't move. My eyes locked onto the window as my curtains were gently pulled open. I prepared myself to confront the figure; but unexpectedly, through my window flew in a snowflake the size of my fingernail. I could see the glittery shape clearly as it swayed gently into my room; I felt a cold breeze on my face, and the snowflake was blown toward me.

I watched it carefully, glaring at it almost as though I had expected it to explode in my face. But instead, the wind turned gentle and the snowflake flew in front of my eyes before it landed in my nose with a little chime. I turned my eyes in to look at the snowflake as best as I could, but it was too fuzzy to see due to my long sightedness.

I slowly sat up, keeping as close an eye as I could on the snowflake before reaching out to grab my glasses that sat on my bedside table. Opening them as quickly as I could before bringing them to sit on my face; I could see that the snowflake had the vague shape of a heart, and it was at that moment that I felt something inside of me spark like a fire.

I reached up and gently pressed the snowflake with my finger in astonishment. '_Why hasn't it melted yet?' _ I thought to myself. Pulling my finger away from my nose, I realised that I had pulled the snowflake with it; and at that exact moment I felt something from my window cracking.

I glanced over for a moment, checking the shadows for a figure before standing from my bed with my duvet held firmly around my naked body as I started slowly for the window. My eyes peaked through the frame sheepishly as I came to stand in front of the open window; I saw nothing outside of my house.

I could still hear the cracking, and I was baffled over where it was coming from before I sighed deeply, reached out for my window handle, but I had misjudged the distance and my fingers touched the glass.

My fingers froze at the touch, sending violent shivers through my arm and sent my hairs standing on end.

I stuttered as I glanced over at my window, seeing my fingers pressed against ice that I knew wasn't there before. The ice seemed to be spelling words, but I couldn't see them from the angle the window was at; so seeing as my fingers were frozen to the glass' surface, I pulled my hand toward me and the worded window followed.

i_ no your awake_

I stared at the words with wide eyes. I was stunned. "'I know you're awake'?" I said the words allowed, being able to read them easily despite the spelling mistakes. The longer I stared, the more confused I became.

"How…" my voice trailed off in as I pulled my fingers away from the glass, but to no avail. I looked back at my appendages, seeing them still frozen to the window. I muffled in a mixture of confusion and fear as I tried prying my fingers off the window, but it was still no use.

I readied myself to call for my mother, but before I could, I felt my finger tips grow warm and they slid from the frozen surface. I stuttered, backing up from the entrance way as I flexed my fingers – just to be sure they still worked.

I saw a bright glitter off in the distance, catching my eye before I heard the same cracking again. My eyes concentrated back on the window, and something was being spelt out under the existing text.

_sorry_

I couldn't help but allow the tiniest of smiles to pull at one corner of my lips as I hid my cold hand back inside my warm duvet. I stared at the writing for what felt like forever until I remembered the glitter in the distance; I leapt up to the window and pushed it open so that I could get a clearer view.

I know for a fact that the blue light came from the lake just outside my garden, and the dim lights surrounding the frozen waters allowed me to vaguely see something standing on the ice. I couldn't tell what it was, but I had a twisting feeling in my gut telling me that it was looking at me.

My pupils dilated, my heart rate increased and an explosion of butterflies invaded my belly. I felt as though I was staring at something nostalgic, and I wasn't sure if I was fond of the feeling.

_hi_

I stuttered as the word were written out in a glistening blue light in the air down by the lake, and behind the light I could see a figure dancing as the words were written out. I felt a lump form in my throat, and I struggled to swallow it down.

I was scared, and so I reached out and pulled my window closed, being sure to lock it securely before I ran to my bed, jumping into it and curled up into a ball – I didn't even bother closing my curtains. My eyes were fixated on my window before I felt my index finger freezing up, and as I pulled out my hand to look at my finger I noticed that the snowflake was still there…almost as if it was glued to my appendage.

I whined in fear as I reached over and wiped the flake onto my bed side table, surprised that it had actually come off before I pulled my hand back into my duvet and shut my eyes, refusing to open them in scarce of what I would see if I opened them.


End file.
